Crash Issue 55
Issue dated August 1988 and priced at £1.25p News Fire-breathing Fantasy :AD&D coming to the Spectrum in the form of Heroes of the Lance. Vinyl is a Girl's Best Friend :Destiny Software's new release Diamond comes with free audio tape from 'The Company She Keeps'. Byte the Big Apple :The Big Apple Entertainment Group announces it's arrival with 3 new games: Oops, Delphian and Neutron. New Look for Code Masters :Codemasters forced to change front cover of The Race Against Time from Jesse Owens to Carl Lewis. Amstrad in 16-Bit Launch :Amstrad producing new machine called 'Sinclair Professional PC'. Features Cecco's Log Magnetic Scrolls Interview State of the Art? A look at the Amiga and Atari ST. Censor nonsense? - Ian Phillipson and Kati Hamza go head to head on the censorship debate. Previews T-Wrecks Supersports R-Type The Train: Escape to Normandy Barbarian II Hot Shot Reviews 'Comments' The Great Giana Sisters - 92% :Highly addictive and great fun to play. Plenty of hidden passages and surprise features should keep you hooked for weeks. Virus - 77% :A playable conversion of a 16-bit game. Just slightly too hard to keep you really hooked. Pogostick Olympics - 20% :It's probably safer to stick to the real thing. Impossible Mission II - 84% :With so many improvements and expansions on the original, Impossible Mission II shouldn't be missed. Immediate fun and long term addiction. ArcticFox - 41% :A botched rejuvenation of an ageing genre. The Fury - 72% :A compelling action game but not quite as fast and furious as the racy title suggests. Dream Warrior - 31% :Keep hoping you'll never have a dream as bad as this. Marauder - 90% :An immensely playable shoot-'em-up with plenty of variety. Up to Hewson's characteristically high standards. Night Raider - 79% :A cool and competent flight simulation with plenty of attention to detail. Alternative World Games - 85% :An enjoyably weird and whacky world tour, slightly marred by a very tedious multiload. Overkill - 39% :Not much to pay, not much to play. Hoppin' Mad - 78% :The unusual control method and the attractive presentation are great fun at first. However, repetitive and difficult gameplay suggest that initial enthusiasm may not last. Roadblasters - 84% :Initially enjoayble and exciting gameplay, with long-lasting addictiveness. Battleships - 78% :Even more fun than the pencil 'n' paper version. Ready Steady Go - 13% :A very basic joystick-waggling game with no appeal. Stunt Bike Simulator - 55% :An uninspired simulator that won't breathe life into more than a few hours of play. Octan - 51% :A standard quality shoot-'em-up at a cheap and cheerful price. European Five-a-Side - 56% :Not a bad little football game, even better with a friend... Rogue - 63% :An interesting stab at a computerised version of a Dungeons and Dragons style game. Kemshu - 79% :Initially addictive, it's not likely to keep a storm raging in your brain for long. 'Summary' Crash Smashes in bold 'Individual Scores' 'Run it Again' Reviews by Phil King 'Adventures' 'Frontlines' Reviews by Philippa Irving Stalingrad - 90% :Another highly recommended game in the same mould as Wright's Blitzkrieg and Overlord. First Past the Post - 32% :A non-starter. Tips The Flintstones - Solution The Race Against Time - Tips Cybernoid - Map, Poke + Tips Beyond the Ice Palace - Tips External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews